


In The Flesh

by spn_cam



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_cam/pseuds/spn_cam
Summary: Keith, Lance and Hunk scored a summer internship at Buzzfeed Inc. Meanwhile, they never thought they would lose someone in the process.





	In The Flesh

      During his final year at Voltron High, Keith signed up to be in his school’s annual talent show. Although he was looking forward to it, he had no clue what to preform. Keith asked his friend Lance what would ‘wow the judges’. Lance’s first suggestion was a strip tease using the song “Milkshake”. Before Lance could finish his idea, Keith butted in saying, “Wack”. Keith was determined to get the judges attention by any act he planned to preform, except strip teasing.

      Later that day, after math class, Lance mentioned another suggestion. He brought up the winner of three years ago’s talent that got him a job at Buzzfeed. “I got it, dude! What about cup stacking” Lance exclaimed. Keith never attempted to Cup Stack before, but he remembered that iconic performance in 2015 by a group of seniors. They were known as: Shiro and the Street Boyz. He figured he should go for it and quickly started practicing after school.

      With Friday approaching, Keith was still struggling to perfect his new talent before the Talent Show. He thought the cups weren’t enough. Then it hit him: he needed his friends, Lance and Hunk, to preform along side him as his Cup Stacking Boyz.

      After getting Lance and Hunk on board, they did a final run through at the school during dress rehearsal. Hunk asked, “Uh.. so, what are we going to call ourselves?” Lance suggested “Lance and the Cuban Cuties”. Someone from stage crew laughed in disbelief and yelled back, “How about the Stackers?” It was Pidge! After a brief moment of consideration, they agreed with her and continued practicing.

      It was time for the Talent Show and the Stackers were ready. They waited backstage and Keith took one last look at the crowd. His eyes scanned the audience for familiar faces, butfound no one there to support him during this pivotal moment in his life. However, before the Stackers started their performance, he noticed Shiro as one of the judges. He quickly closed his eyes and wondered if he was really there. In the meantime, Lance and Hunk were trying to get Keith back to reality. They all huddled together and said “it’s time to stack” and began their performance of a lifetime.

      With all of the performances complete, the winners would be announced. Everyone waited for the results. First place would be awarded an internship at Buzzfeed in the Los Angeles area. Lance and Hunk knew they wouldn’t place in the top three, but Keith knew he had made Shiro proud regardless. Moments later, the crowd went wild for The Stackers because they had earned first place in the 2018 Talent Show! Voltron High erupted with cheers and chanted “Stackers! Stackers! Stackers!” The school-wide celebration continued. Lance was busy making snow angels in the confetti that was falling from the rafters. Pidge ran to give Hunk a hug and congratulate him. Amongst the chaos in the auditorium, Keith locked eyes with Shiro. He smiled and was looking at Keith. 

      As people exit the auditorium and the commotion dies down, Shiro is able to approach Keith on the stage. He praises his superb cup-stacking abilities and tells him he hasn’t seen those skills in years. All Keith could say to him was “thank you”. Shiro wishes Keith the best of luck at his new summer internship and that he’ll see him soon at Buzzfeed. Keith snaps out of his daze and before he knows it, Shiro is already walking out of the building. From the right wing, Lance, Hunk and Pidge walk towards Keith on stage. They walk up to him and tell him they are going to get pizza before the restaurant closes. Keith agrees and starts to follow them, but stops and spares one last glance at the door Shiro exited.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this shit show was written by someone who doesn't even read fanfiction, but cares deeply about the circumstances of the voltron characters. in addition, it is also written by someone who knows the characters very well. this is probably going to turn into a three part series, but we will see because we have little motivation in life!! as an added bonus, we've included iconic buzzfeed content creators to the story, so stick around to see how the story unfolds..


End file.
